justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hepi (emoticon)
Hepi, or by his unicode character symbols ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ), is an emoticon made out of text. It is also a meme created by JustLeafy. Description This emoticon is basically a bootleg of the lenny faces. It combines the emotions of laughing, crying and smirking. It is used for smirking and making corny jokes, or occasionally, it can be used as a form of laughing or crying. It is also used very similarly to the "makes me laugh out loud" face. Since its name is basically a play of words of the word "happy", it actually has a permanent smile, despite it looking like a "crying face". History Hepi was not originally created by JustLeafy. He was created by his brother, as an odd face with long eyes and eyebrows. Originally, there was a player called "LancerPlays" in a game called Pixel Gun World, who excessively used lenny faces. Because of that, JustLeafy knew a remix of the Lenny Face because of his brother, and showed LancerPlays the remixed Lenny Face. Creation JustLeafy copied the original Lenny Face as a starter template, then, he replaced the degree symbol with a pipe (|), replaced the nose with an apostrophe (') and least importantly, added space before the closing parenthesis. Emojis Trivia * Some people thought Hepi's eyes were crying eyes or even hammers (with the eyebrows combined), while Hepi's eyes are actually very long. * This emoticon is basically a remix of the Lenny Face. The only differences are the eyes, which are pipes, the nose, which is an apostrophe and the extra space between the right pipe and the second circle bracket. * JustLeafy uses Hepi as his avatar. The emoticon color is based on the cyan Fandom theme color, and the background color is based on the navy Fandom theme color. * The plural "hepi", "hepis" and "hepies" are all correct. * Hepism is the religion in which the people believing in hepism believe on their one and only God, the Hepi God. * Hepinese is the language in which only hepis are used. The language doesn't even need an alphabet because it only has one letter, which is hepi, and each word is just the hepi emoticon itself. For instance, if the sentence has 15 words, there are 15 hepis in that sentence. Though, the punctuation marks are regular and not hepi. Gallery HepiOA.jpg|The original artwork of Hepi. HepiGreen.png|A green, leafy version of Hepi. HepiAvatar.png|Hepi that appeared on JustLeafy's avatar. HepiNewAvatar.png|Hepi that currently appears on JustLeafy's avatar, inheriting the Fandom theme. Memes HepiMeme1.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme2.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme3.png|From puxlit#7190 HepiMeme4.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme5.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme6.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme7.jpeg|From Noobite.#5211 HepiMeme8.png|From Мезятино#9020 HepiMeme9.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme10.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme11.jpg|From JustExxo#0328 HepiMeme12.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme13.png|From depressed eggo#2323 HepiMeme14.png|From ঊ҉ℂ��������_ℙ����☭#0077 HepiMeme15.png|From lRafahWasTaken#2397 HepiMeme16.jpg|From The Nuclear Emerald#7791 HepiMeme17.jpg|From mirag(e)#4089 HepiMeme18.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme19.png|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme20.jpg|From mirag(e)#4089 HepiMeme21.png|From JustExxo#0328 HepiMeme22.jpeg|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme23.png|From Alma.~#6236 HepiMeme24.jpg|From Darkfire#0861 HepiMeme25.jpg|From unknown HepiMeme26.jpg|From The Nuclear Emerald#7791 HepiMeme27.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiMeme28.gif|From The_Churroz#5274 HepiMeme29.jpg|From unknown HepiMeme30.jpg|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme31.jpg|From Shawny#1614 HepiMeme32.jpg|From Brendan Boman#2775 HepiMeme33.png|From Minecraftian47#5277 HepiMeme34.png|From Minecraftian47#5277 HepiMeme35.jpg|From mirag(e)#4089 HepiMeme36.jpg|From yentor7#6666 HepiMeme37.jpg|From Huae☜ (↼_↼)#3522 HepiMeme38.png|From lRafahWasTaken#2397 HepiMeme39.png|From Lavaz Mirage#1611 HepiMeme40.jpeg|From JustLeafy#1022 HepiMeme41.png|From RoastedBurkey#5121 HepiMeme42.jpg|From mirag(e)#4089 HepiMeme43.jpg|From Alien Boss#6741 HepiMeme44.jpg|From Yentor7#4702 HepiMeme45.png|From Low Skilled Blue Newbie#6861 HepiMeme46.gif|From Latté_Boi#1445 Fanart HepiFanart1.png|From Noob#0863 HepiFanart2.png|From Noob#0863 HepiFanart3.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart4.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart5.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart6.jpg|From yentor7#6666 HepiFanart7.png|From deadcatispooky#9402 HepiFanart8.png|From CraZyPluck1#7807 HepiFanart9.jpg|From unknown HepiFanart10.png|From BallistixIsSpoopy#1099 HepiFanart11.jpg|From billie#6969 HepiFanart12.jpeg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart13.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart14.jpg|From mＡyＯ❾⑨❾#5585 HepiFanart15.jpg|From Latté_Boi#1445 HepiFanart16.jpg|From bmxmaster456#8538 HepiFanart17.png|From Low Skilled Blue Newbie#6861 HepiFanart18.png|From Rabbid Epic#0120 HepiFanart19.png|From Lavaz Mirage#1611 HepiFanart20.jpeg|From niko5927#5835 HepiFanart21.jpg|From '#0545 HepiFanart22.jpg|From '��️allistix#1099 HepiFanart23.png|From Low Skilled Blue Newbie#6861 HepiFanart24.jpg|From billie#6969 HepiFanart25.jpg|From Rabbid Epic#0120 HepiFanart26.png|From Zeno.~#1407 HepiFanart27.jpg|From billie#6969 HepiFanart28.png|From Low Skilled Blue Newbie#6861 HepiFanart29.png|From The guy who does stuff#0545 HepiFanart30.jpg|From isausernameathingnow#6741 HepiFanart31.png|From Linux55#3196 Copy & Pasting Copy to clipboard Click the "COPY TO CLIPBOARD" button to copy the following text: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) List of Hepis * - Default * . o ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ★━c( ͡| ͜' ͡| ∩) - Magic Hepi * ͡| ͜' ͡| )̲̅$̲̅ - Hepi dollar (2$ = hepi dollar) * ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )⌐╦╦═─ - Hepi with assault rifle * '̿'\̵͇̿̿\з-( ͠| ͟' ͡| )-ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ - Unhappy Hepi with pistols * ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )︻̷̿┻̿═━一 - Hepi with sniper rifle * (| ਊ |) - Retarded Hepi * (| ਊ |)⌐╦╦═─ - Retarded Hepi with assault rifle * (| ਊ |)︻̷̿┻̿═━一 - Retarded Hepi with sniper rifle * ( ͡| '̯ ͡| ) - Sad Hepi * ( ͡|( ͡| ͜'( ͡| ͜' ͡| )' ͡| ) ͡| ) - Group of Hepis * (づ ͡| ͜' ͡| )づ - Hepi flailing his arms * ༼ つ ͡| ͜' ͡| ༽つ - Chubby Hepi * (ﾉ ͡| ͜' ͡| )ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ - Hepi flailing his arms with magic * ( ͡|'_ ͡| ) - Chill/neutral Hepi * Hepic ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) - "Epic" but it's a play of words with Hepi * ᕦ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )ᕤ - Strong Hepi * (| ͜' |) - No eyebrow Hepi * ¯\_( ͡| ͜' ͡| )_/¯ - Hepi shrug * (╯ ͠| ͟' ͡| )╯┻━┻ - Hepi flipping table * (ง ͠| ͟' ͡|)ง - "Come for me" Hepi * ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜' ͡| ) ├┬┴┬┴ - Hepi looking behind a brick wall * ( ͡|╭͜'╮͡| ) - Hepi with a mustache * (͡| ͜ つ ͡͡|) - Hepi actually has a nose * /╲/\╭( ͡| ͡| ͜' ͡| ͡|)╮/\╱\ - Hepi spider * (☞ ͡| ͜' ͡| )☞ - Hepi pointing with his two hands * (╯ ͡| ͜' ͡| )╯︵ ʞooqǝɔɐɟ - Hepi hates facebook * ♪~ ᕕ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )ᕗ - Hepi walking casually * ┻━┻ ︵ヽ( ͠| ͟' ͡| )ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ - Hepi flipping both tables * ╚( ͡| ͜' ͡| )=┐ - Hepi dancing * (| ͡ ͜ ͡' ͡ | ) - Weird Hepi * (ó ͡| ͟' ͠| )=óò=( ͠| ͟' ͡| ò) - Hepi vs Hepi * ( T ͜' T ) - T eyes Hepi * "HEPI" written in Hepis: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) Category:Memes